


The Argent Pack of London

by moeblobmegane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Allison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence from 3x23.</p><p>Allison Argent is the Alpha of a pack in London consisting of one beta werewolf and a banshee. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Argent Pack of London

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [tumblr](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/80171029637/the-argent-pack-of-london). Flashfic, so don't expect perfection. First fic for teen wolf :| please be kind. ConCrit would be awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> Flashbacks in italics. Flashbacks aren't chronological.
> 
> Spoilers for 3 x 23, of course. I just can't accept that ending, and I'm sure many people have written what they would have wanted to happen. This is my take on it. (I just want an alpha!Allison, tbh.)

“How are you?” Scott asked, smiling at her from across the dinner table. Stiles, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia and Derek sat around them, silently eating their dinner and probably giving them the moment.

Allison smiled brightly, proudly, as she looked at Scott with an easy confidence that she didn’t quite have before the whole transformation. “I’m doing fine.” She explained, glancing at Lydia and Jackson meaningfully. “My pack is doing fine.” She giggled before playfully flashing red eyes at him. “How about yours?”

As he stared at her, Scott was torn between wanting to run away back to his territory, or to snatch her away and make her his bride.

—-

_"You’ve got to tell my dad-" Allison knew this was her last moment. This was her last chance to tell her dad how much she loved him, how much she was grateful for his guidance and support. "Tell him-" She gasped, tasting the blood on her mouth._

_Then everything went black. She heard voices around, footsteps and sobs._

_"Bite her!" Her dad was beside her somehow. He was crying._

_"But the code-" Scott sounded so unsure, afraid, distraught._

_"Who cares about the code! My daughter is dying!" Desperation was clear in his voice._

_"I don’t- I’ve never-"_

_"Do you want her to live?" That was Derek, voice holding urgency. "Just think about it. Think about how much you want her to survive."_

_And then there was pain. Then, finally, silence._

—-

After dinner, Jackson promised to drive Lydia, Isaac, Derek and Stiles around London. Lydia specifically said that Stiles’ wardrobe has to change now that they were going to university. And Isaac needs more scarves. Derek would probably be used to pick up people or something. Lydia always has her grand schemes.

Or maybe, she just planned to leave Allison and Scott alone. The two alphas without their respective packs.

"I heard you’re going to study criminology?" Scott sat beside her on the couch, handing her a cup of tea. "And Lydia’s going to study Physics?"

Allison nodded, smiling as she took the cup. “We passed our exams.” She grinned. “And Jackson’s going for a scholarship for football.”

Scott scrunched up his nose. “Jackson’s going to be insufferable if he ever gets to the big leagues.”

"Oh, don’t worry." She laughed. "I have complete control of the situation."

"Ooooh~" He poked her side teasingly. "The alpha’s so smug!"

She laughed some more, swatting his hand away. “I’m just saying the truth!” She crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch. “I’m in control now. Unlike before.” She bit her lip and glanced at his arm (where her claw scar used to be for a whole month). “It’s thanks to you guys.”

He smiled softly and shook his head. “It was because you’re strong and learns so easily.”

—-

_Being a bitten werewolf was bad enough. Being a newly bitten werewolf **and** being a new alpha was the worst. Derek said as much when they met at the preserves. He distinctly forbid her from meeting Scott in any way. Her wolf would not like it, he said. She would want all the werewolves to bow down to her, and every alpha around would be an enemy to her._

_"But we go to the same school." Allison frowned. She doesn’t want to miss any more classes. After the nogitsune was killed, she had the feeling she could somehow salvage her grades now, werewolf or not. "And there was an Alpha-" She stopped. Sensitive topic, isn’t it?_

_He sighed, as if just being with her is the worst thing he could do. Which was probably true. He probably still hates her even just a bit, despite his newfound friendship with her dad. Stiles told her that before she went here, that she should be careful because she might remind him of Kate._

_"The Alpha pack worked because Deucalion was twisted." He scowled, eyebrows furrowing. "You’re not twisted. You’re newly-bit and Scott was the one who bit you. It’s complicated."_

_She was still stuck on the ‘you’re not twisted’ part. She smiled. “Okay.” She nodded. “Teach me how to control it, then.” She straightened her back and took a deep breath. “Tell me what to do.” She hoped that this wouldn’t be the same with the training Isaac told her about. That sounded counter-productive._

_"Have you found an anchor yet?" He looked at her with a questioning look, crossing his arms. "And please don’t tell me it’s Scott." He added, sounding a bit like he was mortified at the idea._

_"My dad." She said. "The- the memory of him telling me he won’t let me die." She gulped, trying to sound tough despite the memory making her feel all sorts of emotions._

_"Okay." He nodded. He looked contented enough with her answer. "It has to be strong enough to pull you back to your humanity. Do you think it could do that?"_

_She blinked, mulling over it. “I- I think-“_

_"You hesitated." He cut her off. "You need to be sure. It has to be strong enough to-" He frowned, looking at the side and then glaring at a particular tree. "Scott!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I told you not to come!" Squinting, he added, "You too, Stiles!"_

_With her heightened senses, she could hear the two heartbeats and the soft “I told you we shouldn’t have come!” from Stiles. “He’s going to kill us!” He said, heartbeat thundering inside his chest. Perhaps not scared at all, Scott stepped closer, this time completely in view. “I just want to make sure she’s okay.” He sounded worried. He always sounds worried around her now. Always sounds like she can’t take being a werewolf. Always sounds like she was **weak.**_

_It’s frustrating._

_It’s infuriating._

_She’s not weak. She can slash her claws at him, if she wants to. She could-_

_"Scott!" Derek stepped forward, one arm stretched in front of her. "You’re-"_

_Too late. Her whole face twisted in anger as she ran towards Scott._

_—-_

"I think they’re here." Allison said as soon as she heard the familiar screeching of tires. She noticed it first, probably because this was her home now. This was her territory. "I don’t think Derek, Stiles and Isaac are with them…" She could only hear the sound of her pack’s heartbeat, and the clacking of Lydia’s stiletto.

Scott shrugged and picked up his phone to check for any messages. “Oh. Clubbing.” He laughed. “Stiles said he might meet someone with a British accent. He said it was hot.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “And Derek is there to help…?”

He grinned. “Yeah.” They shared a knowing-look between each other before she giggled and rolled her eyes. “He’d be such a big help.”

"Isaac won’t be any help either." She shook her head, dimples showing as she smiled brightly. "He’ll be too busy hitting on everyone."

"Hey!" He pouted. "Isaac isn’t that-"

She raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

"He still likes you a lot!" He insisted. "He won’t do that."

Her expression softened. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked out the window. “We all know that didn’t work out.”

He looked down. “Yeah.” He picked on the fur of the pillow between them awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess… Things just don’t work the way we want to sometimes.”

Before she could reply, the door opened and Lydia shouted, “Sorry to interrupt!” before walking over to the living room with Jackson following after.

Jackson glared at Lydia before saying “I told her you were having a moment.” He placed all the paper bags he was holding on the floor. “She was just jealous so she had to barge in.”

Allison smiled brightly upon hearing that, standing up and rushing over to hug Lydia. “You shouldn’t be jealous!”

Lydia pushed her gently and raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?” She asked, tone dripping with sarcasm. “You’re going to believe Jackson’s words over my loyalty?” She placed her hands on her chest and faked a hurt expression. “I’m offended.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked to Scott’s side, sitting on the other sofa. “ _Girls_.”

"Jackson’s the one who’s jealous!" Lydia exclaimed, smirking at him as she crossed her arms proudly. "He’s so scared he’ll lose his alpha." Her eyes had that evil glint it always has when she’s having one of her one-upping-Jackson moments. "He insisted we had to go home and check on you instead of go clubbing with Stiles."

"I just didn’t want go clubbing with the idiot." He grimaced, nose scrunching in disgust. "No offense, Scott. But your best friend is a loser."

Scott scowled at him. “And you’re a jerk.” He replied, as if they were back in High School again. “Stiles just hasn’t- He’s cool in the right places, okay?” He added, sounding not quite sure.

Lydia laughed and walked over to push Jackson to sit on the arm of the chair so she could sit on it properly. “Believe me, Scott, he’s not cool at all.” She shrugged. “He’s smart so he makes up for it with that.”

Allison shook her head fondly as she went back to her original position beside Scott. “That’s the best compliment you could get from Lydia, you know?” She said towards him. “You should have recorded it for Stiles. He’d be overjoyed.”

"Is he still crushing on Lydia?" Jackson still looked disgusted at the idea of anything Stiles does. "What a loser." He placed an arm around Lydia. "He’s not in our level."

Scott made a disgusted expression as well, glaring at Jackson. Lydia easily pushed his hand away and checked her nails absentmindedly. Allison just laughed at that, feeling at home in the familiar banter around her.

—-

_"We’ve contacted Jackson." Lydia looked so tired, eyes bloodshot and face pale. "You’re going to be alright. Derek would fly with you and your dad. He’ll make sure you’re in control. I’ll follow as soon as my papers are done." She pulled Allison into a hug and whispered "You’re going to be fine."_

_Allison nodded. “It’s okay, Lydia.” She smiled despite the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “The hunters won’t find me there. Dad knows how to hide us from them. I’m going to be safe.” She squeezed her tighter. “I’ll wait for you.”_

_Lydia let her go and her lips twisted into her usual proud smirk. “Of course. I’m your pack.” She took a deep breath and patted her on the arm. “You’d need me by your side, right?”_

_"Of course. You’re my pack." **And you’re my anchor**._

—-

After watching a random episode of Doctor Who on TV, Lydia yawned and stood up. “I’m gonna go ahead.” She glanced at Jackson and seemed to think for a second. “You’re not allowed in my room today.” She strode over to Allison before he could reply. “Good night, sweetie.” She kissed her on the forehead and walked away just like that.

Jackson growled lowly. “Unfair treatment.” He grimaced in her direction. “I don’t want to go inside your room anyway.” He called out.

Allison just smiled smugly at him. “What can I say? She followed me to London.” She shrugged. “True love.”

Scott made a defeated expression at that, looking down again and keeping quiet. Everyone in the room could tell though. He smelled of sadness and regret.

"Scott," Allison placed a gentle hand on his lap. "I wouldn’t have wanted you to leave your pack and your family just because of me." She patted his lap. "You let Derek stay with us while I was training, even though I know you needed him to protect Beacon Hills too. That was good enough." She offered a comforting smile. "You have your pack and I have mine now. You will always be special to me. You’re my first-"

Jackson stood up and groaned. “I’ll make an exit now before you say anything more I don’t want to hear.” He walked the same way Lydia did, stopping in front of Allison to rub his hand at the side of her neck before walking away.

"Way to ruin the atmosphere, jerk." Scott pouted and muttered, despite the fact that they all heard it.

Allison just shrugged it off with a soft laugh. “You’re my first love, but we have our responsibilities. Beacon Hills need you.”

Scott sighed and nodded. “It sucks.” He and Kira didn’t become a couple after they captured the nogitsune, and they both understood that things were still too complicated to do anything. Kira saw what Allison was to Scott, and she stepped back to respect the situation. They had time, she said. Time would tell what was meant to be.

"We never know." Allison shrugged. "Maybe someday we could move back to Beacon Hills again, when it’s safer. It’s still their home too, after all." She looked him in the eye. "Let’s leave it to fate, shall we?"

He stared at her, wanting so much to touch but telling himself to restrain himself. “There’s no such thing as fate.” He said, grinning at the inside joke.

She giggled. “There’s no such thing as werewolves.”

—-

_Allison can’t even look him in the eye without feeling guilty. “I’m really sorry.” She said quietly, reaching out a hand to touch the scar she made. “I’m not sure what passed over me.”_

_Scott shrugged it off. “It will heal.”_

_Lydia nodded, rubbing Allison’s back soothingly. “He’ll be fine. He’s an alpha too.” She turned serious as she asked, “But you have to remember what you felt then. We need to know, to prevent it.” As always, with the good questions._

_She bit her lip, looking down in embarrassment. “I was angry because Scott was so worried.”_

_Raising an eyebrow, Lydia leaned forward. “And you were angry at that because…?”_

_"I didn’t like him thinking I’m weak." She answered._

_Lydia looked confused for a moment. “You are not weak, dear.” She shook her head. “Scott doesn’t think that either. And if he does, he’s an idiot.”_

_"I don’t! I’m just not sure how- Isaac told me about how Derek trained them." He explained. There was no uptick in his heartbeat. No lie._

_"I can handle anything." Allison protested._

_"Of course you can." Lydia nodded. "You saved me, didn’t you?"_

_She smiled at that. “I’d always save you.”_

_"But if you need help," Scott sounded nervous, probably unsure how much her control was and when his words could trigger her anger. "I’m just saying… Like how you’d save Lydia, we’d help you any time too. Just call us."_

_"Or howl for him." Lydia added, smiling impishly._

_"I don’t want to howl." Allison grimaced._

_She laughed. “Yeah, not your style.” She checked her watch. “Okay, I think it’s time to visit Stiles.” She glanced at the two. “Should I go first and leave you two to talk or-“_

_Scott smiled widely as he said “I think he’d love to be alone with you.”_

_She rolled her eyes. “Just 5 minutes. Okay? Don’t keep me waiting.” She walked away towards the hospital lobby, leaving the two in the parking lot._

_"So…" Scott rubbed the back of his neck, looking at her awkwardly. "Stiles told me to talk to you to… Uh, talk about…"_

_"Scott, I-" She knew they’d have to face it sooner or later. Her dying confession, Kira, his feelings…_

_But before she could say anything, an arrow pierced her shoulder, bringing her down. “Ugh!” She fell on her knees, suddenly being hyper-aware of the sound of guns being loaded. “Hunters.” She rasped, pulling the arrow off her shoulders. “They-“_

_"Go back inside the car!" Scott opened the door and pushed her inside, going at the driver’s seat and starting the car immediately. "Why are they here?!"_

_"An Argent being a werewolf." Allison stared at her healing shoulder. "Of course they hate me. They’ll never stop until I’m dead."_

—-

Scott left to go fetch a ‘heartbroken Stiles’ from the bar, so Allison decided she’d just sleep it off for now. Before she walked over to her room though, she heard the familiar sound of sobbing. Lydia’s heartbeat was faster than normal. “No, please… No…”

Allison knew exactly what it was. The same dream she gets every now and then.

She walked directly to Lydia’s room and opened the door, rushing over to Lydia’s side to wake her up. She pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. “Sshhh…” She whispered. “It’s just a dream.”

"Allison…" Lydia clutched at her as if she was her lifeline. "Don’t die, Allison."

It was only these times, deep in the night when Jackson is already asleep, that Lydia let her fears strike her and she let her tears fall. And Allison would always be there to comfort her, to soothe her and tell her that they’re alright. They’re all alive. They’re not being hunted anymore. She’s with her pack. Peter won’t hurt her anymore.

And Allison would protect her forever.

—-

_It was not the full moon yet, but she felt it in her bones. She felt the pull of the moon as if it was telling her to give up all control. She won’t, though. She’s stronger than that. She can do this. She can resist. She won’t hurt anyone. Her father will see how well she could use this. He’ll be proud of her. No one will regret this decision._

_She’s alive and she’s in control._

_…but then she heard it. That scream. Lydia’s scream._

_"Lydia!"_

_Everything was bathed in red as her face shifted. Anger bubbled inside her. Lydia was in trouble. Lydia was hurt again._

_She won’t let anyone hurt her._

_She followed after the sound, ran faster than she has ever ran._

_"Allison!" Lydia was crouched beside the nemeton, shaking from head to toe. "Allison, he’s an alpha now." She didn’t have to mention who it was. The fear and disgust was something familiar. This was the kind of feeling Lydia reserved for Peter. Allison could hear her frantic heartbeat, could smell her anxiety._

_Peter was near. His red eyes shone bright as he lurked just by the treeline. His low growling could be heard, as well as his heavy footsteps. His stench was all over the place._

_Allison growled at his direction, standing in front of Lydia to shield her away. She knew her control was slipping, that the wolf was winning the battle. But all she could think now was protecting Lydia and not letting him touch her in any way._

_"The hunter is now the hunted, isn’t she?" Peter stepped forward, not quite fully shifted yet but still looking more like an animal than a human. "You think a newly-bitten werewolf can kill an alpha?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice._

_"You can’t touch her." She growled in anger, crouching low, ready to pounce any time. She didn’t feel any fear. Just anger. The need to protect._

_"Oh, really?" He chuckled and jumped to their side, where he could fully see Lydia._

_But Allison was not just a werewolf. She could read someone’s muscles, could imagine their next move. She was losing to the wolf, but she was still a hunter at heart._

_She pounced._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and talk to me about TW at [moeblobmegane](moeblobmegane.tumblr.com)!


End file.
